


Dr. English

by illbehonest_ilie



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Oral Sex, Role Playing, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illbehonest_ilie/pseuds/illbehonest_ilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie walks in on Peggy trying on a new disguise. Who knew Angie had a thing for doctors?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr. English

Finally, Angie was home after a long day of going from one audition to another. She knew she didn’t pass a few of them, but she was still hopeful. A year ago, she would have been exhausted and pessimistic about everything, but she was finally working her way up. She’d been cast in a few minor roles in a few small plays and they were opening up doors for her. And she also had Peggy to thank for her newfound optimism. 

Peggy was always supporting her and encouraging her, Angie was grateful. And she was especially grateful for the ‘well done’ kisses Peggy would give her after every show, no matter how small the role was.

“Peggy, you home?” Angie yelled after hanging her coat on the coat rack. “Peggy?” She yelled again when there was no response. 

Angie could hear the faint sound of jazz music coming from somewhere in the house. She followed it to the master bedroom. The door was open and when she looked in, she saw Peggy standing in front of the mirror gazing at herself while wearing a white lab coat.

It wasn’t the first time Angie had caught Peggy looking at herself in the mirror, but not in a vain kind of way. Peggy was always dressing up for work, and she always like to inspect the outfit to make sure it was believable. 

And wow did she look believable. Angie was flustered at the sight of Peggy in a lab coat. Angie leaned against the frame of the door and stared for a while. 

Peggy ran her hands over her waist and smoothed the fabric of the the lab coat. It certainly wasn’t making things easier for Angie.

Angie cleared her throat and spoke. “Well, hello there Dr. English.”

Peggy jumped a little and turned around to face Angie. “Oh, Angie. I didn’t hear you come in.”

“I can be sneaky, too, if I wanna be.” Angie walked closer to Peggy until she was only a few feet away from her. Angie could see the stethoscope hanging around the Englishwoman’s neck, and she wondered if Peggy would like to hear how fast her heart was beating at the sight of her. 

“What’s with the get up?” 

“That’s classified, darling.”

“Of course it is.” 

Angie put on a fake smile, but Peggy believed it. Peggy step forward and pressed her lips softly on Angie’s. She pulled away as quickly as she leaned in.

“You have nothing to worry about, love. My mission is to gather information. I’ll be in and out before anyone notices I don’t belong.” Peggy assured her with another quick kiss.

“Well, you can’t fault a girl for worrying. I know you’re great at your job, but I still worry that one day you won’t make it back to me.”

“I’ll always make it home because I know how angry you’d be if I didn’t.” Peggy teased and Angie loved it.

Angie pulled Peggy in for a kiss, this one lasting much longer and was deeper than the previous ones. Angie wrapped her arms around Peggy’s waist, while the latter rested her’s on Angie’s shoulders. 

Angie’s hands roamed Peggy’s body and felt amazing over the soft, cool fabric of the lab coat. It was strange, but in a good way. Angie had seen Peggy in gowns that hugged and shaped her body perfectly, but it was a simple lab coat that left weak at the knees.

“Gee, Peg. You sure do look great in this lab coat.” 

Angie left Peggy’s mouth and and kissed her jaw and made her way down the older woman’s neck.

“Do you find doctors attractive?”

“Maybe. Maybe I find you attractive.” Angie kissed her again on the lips. They parted their lips and introduced tongues. Peggy bit softly on Angie’s bottom lip, causing the younger woman to moan. “When is your mission, anyway? Or is that classified, too?”

“It’s tomorrow.”

“Good. That gives us plenty of time.”

“Plenty of time for what?”

“To play doctor.”

Peggy gave Angie a puzzled look. “What do you mean?”

“I mean we pretend you're a doctor and I’m a patient, and it’s your job to make all my boo-boos go away.” Angie explained. “Haven’t you ever roleplayed before?”

“No, I can’t say that I have.”

“Well, it’s really fun. So what do you say, Dr. English? Wanna make a sick girl feel better?”

“It’s my job, isn’t it.”

Angie squealed when Peggy pushed her against the wardrobe. They kissed for a minute or two, rough and passionate. Their hands roamed all over each other’s bodies. Peggy lifted Angie and took her to the bed.

“So, what seems to be the problem, Miss Martinelli?” Peggy asked in a seductive voice. She loomed over her young lover and pressed soft kisses into her neck and occasionally nibbled her softly.

Angie moaned with each kiss. “I don’t know, doc. I’ve been feeling pretty hot lately. Could be the flu. Why don’t you take my temperature?”

“Right then. I’ll need to you to remove your clothing right away.” 

Peggy stood back and watched while Angie removed her clothes. She did it slowly to tease Peggy, who certainly wasn’t complaining. Peggy was usually an impatient woman, but today she was willing to wait before she could devour her lover. 

Once Angie was completely nude, Peggy removed the stethoscope from around her neck and inserted the earpieces into her ears. Angie shuddered when Peggy placed the stethoscope onto her skin. 

“Oh, it’s cold.”

Peggy smiled and listened to the heartbeat. It was quick and music to Peggy’s ears. She removed the stethoscope and tossed it on the floor.

“Alright, darling, I need you to sit on the edge of the bed and lie back. I’m going to take your temperature.”

Angie did as she was told. Peggy stood between Angie’s legs. She stood over her and brushed her fingers lightly over Angie’s skin. She left goosebumps in their wake. 

Peggy kneeled in front of Angie. She planted gentle kisses on her thighs and bit softly. Angie moaned and ran her fingers over her hardened nipples. She pinched one and sent an electric shock to the wetness between her legs. 

Peggy took her time with the kisses before teasing Angie’s folds with her tongue. Angie arched her back at the touch. Peggy continued to tease while the young woman squirmed with each touch. Finally, Peggy inserted a finger and pushed her tongue lightly on Angie’s swollen clit.

Angie begged for another finger and so Peggy complied. Her finger curled inside while her tongue danced and her mouth sucked. Angie’s hand tangled in Peggy’s hair, and encouraged the woman to go harder and faster. 

“Oh, Peggy.” Angie sighed keenly.

“It’s Dr. English to you.” Peggy reminded between licks.

“Please Dr. English.” Angie pleaded. 

Angie was close. She could feel the orgasm surging below the surface. She rocked her hips and helped guide herself to the edge. She was close and with one final flick of Peggy’s tongue, she was gone. Her body seized and convulsed while she screamed her lover’s name, completely forgetting the nickname.

Peggy slowly pulled her fingers out of Angie, and climbed on top the weakened woman. She kissed her slowly. Angie always loved the taste of herself on Peggy’s tongue.

“So how is my patient feeling?” 

“Great. Better than before. Thanks, doc. You’re a miracle worker.”

They kissed again and whispered ‘I love you’s’ in between each kiss. 

Angie’s hands found themselves on Peggy’s breasts. They groped and squeezed. Peggy moaned with each touch. She wanted Angie to touch her skin. She stood up and started to remove her clothes. Slowly at first, but she became too eager. 

Angie helped her and she kissed every bit of exposed flesh. Once every article of clothing was left pooled on the floor, Peggy climbed on top of Angie. She pushed her further on the bed and pressed against her, grinding softly.

“Hey, Peg.”

“Yes?”

“Can you put the coat back on? I really like it on you.”

“Anything for you.”

Peggy reached down to the floor and picked up the lab coat. Once it was on, Angie pushed her on her back. 

Angie didn’t hesitate and dove right between Peggy’s legs. She breathed in Peggy’s hot scent and inserted a finger and then another. Angie curled them in just the right spot, causing Peggy to moan loudly and lift her hips off the bed. 

Angie tongued Peggy’s cunt. She wrapped her lips around the other woman’s swollen clit and sucked. Peggy rocked her hips against Angie’s face. 

Angie’s strong tongue and delicate hands pushed her over the edge in a matter of minutes. 

Angie kissed her way up to Peggy’s mouth. Their tongues swirled, mixing in each other’s tastes. 

Angie grabbed the lapels of the lab coat and pulled Peggy until they were laying side by side and facing each other.

One of Peggy’s hands held Angie by the neck while the other roamed over and across her body. And Angie never took her hands off the lapels.

They kissed tenderly and lazily.

“Mm, Peg. You sure are the best kind of medicine.” Angie hummed into Peggy’s lips.

“Ready for another dose?”

"Of course. Doctor's orders, right?"

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr; [ginavstheworld](http://www.ginavstheworld.tumblr.com/)


End file.
